Jane Austen
Jane Austen was an author whose novels drew on the English privileged classes of society. Her work documented and satirized the mores and shifting values of her day, as the country transitioned from the 18th to the 19th century. Because of the status of female authors of the time, her works were often published anonymously, but her name has since garnered great fame and notoriety. Her most popular works, Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Mansfield Park and Emma, have been adapted multiple times for film and television. References * Muppets Tonight episode 203 featured a Hardy Pig Boys sketch called "The Mystery of the Zombie Queen of the Amazon Outer Space Jungle Bee-Woman Case." The announcer claims that the story was inspired by a Jane Austen novel. * The Boarshead Revisited sketch in Muppets Tonight episode 208 is titled "Steam and Steamability" (after Sense and Sensibility, fresh off of a major theatrical film released in 1995). * The Muppet Parodies 1998 Calendar features a poster parodying the 1995 film version of Sense and Sensibility. Dubbed "Scents and Sensitivity" by "Jane Austere," the poster carries the tagline, "Love Stinks." The Kate Winslet role of Marianne Dashwood is played by Spamela Hamderson, with Miss Piggy replacing Emma Thompson. * In Miss Piggy's Rules, the section "The Top 10 Things That Are Wrong With Him" advises the reader to force a man to watch every Jane Austen movie ever made to make him cry. Connections In addition to Winslet, several actors in Austen adaptations have also appeared in Muppet/Creature Shop projects. *Simon Russell Beale played Charles Musgrove in Persuasion (1995, film) *Brenda Blethyn played Mrs. Bennet in Pride and Prejudice (2005, film) *Hugh Bonneville played Mr. Rushworth in Mansfield Park (1999, film) *Denise Bryer, for BBC radio, played Maria Thorpe in Northanger Abbey (1949), Lydia Bennet in Pride and Prejudice (1950 serial), and Louisa Musgrover in Persuasion (1951 serial) *David Buck played Mr. Price in Mansfield Park (1983, TV) *Raymond Coulthard played Frank Churchill in Emma (1996, TV) *Jonathan Coy played John Thorpe in Northanger Abbey (1986, TV) *Alan Cumming played Mr. Elton in Emma (1995, film) *Lindsay Duncan played Mrs. Price and Lady Bertram in Mansfield Park' (1999, film) *John Franklyn-Robbins played Mr. Cole in Emma (1995, film) *Robert Hardy played General Tilney in Northanger Abbey (1986, TV) and Sir John Middleton in Sense and Sensibility (1995, film) *Tom Hollander played Mr. Collins in Pride and Prejudice (2005, film) *Michael Hordern played Rev. Henry Tilney in Northanger Abbey (1949, BBC radio) *Derek Jacobi played Mr. Darcy in Miss Elizabeth Bennet (from Pride and Prejudice; 1967, BBC radio) *Gemma Jones played Mrs. Dashwood in Sense and Sensibility (1995, film) *Toby Jones played Mr. Collins in Pride and Prejudice (2014, BBC radio) *Hugh Laurie played Mr. Palmer in Sense and Sensibility (1995, film) *Sylvester Morand played Sir William Lucas in Sense and Sensibility (2005, film) *David Morrissey played Colonel Brandon in Sense and Sensibility (2008, TV) *Phoebe Nicholls played Elizabeth Elliot in Persuasion (1995, film) *John Owens played Tom in Sense and Sensibility (1981, TV) *Alan Rickman played Colonel Christopher Brandon in Sense and Sensibility (1995, film) *Elizabeth Spriggs played Mrs. Jennings in Sense and Sensibility (1995, film) *Alison Steadman played Mrs. Bennet in Pride and Prejudice (1995, TV) *Imelda Staunton played Mrs. Palmer in Sense and Sensibility (1995, film) *Richard Vernon played Admiral Croft in Persuasion (1971, TV) *Mark Williams played Sir John Middleton in Sense and Sensibility (2008, TV) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References